The present invention relates to a catalyst for reforming fossil fuel, and in particular, to a catalyst for extensively decreasing black smoke content, NOx content, CO content and HC content in exhaust gas and for increasing power efficiency and improving fuel consumption.
In a new vehicle or a vehicle with travel distance of less than several tens of thousand kilometers, combustion efficiency of engine is high, and the content of harmful gas components in exhaust gas is relatively low.
However, when a vehicle is used for many years and travel distance is increased, combustion efficiency is decreased and the content of harmful gas components in exhaust gas is increased. In particular, in a vehicle driven by Diesel engine, black smoke content in exhaust gas is increased, and this is said to be one of major causes of air pollution.
To solve these problems, various methods have been proposed in the past. In many of these methods, however, it is proposed that an apparatus is mounted on a part of exhaust gas pipe and exhaust gas after combustion is processed by adsorption or by catalytic effects, and this does not directly lead to the improvement of combustion efficiency of the fuel.
In the methods to improve combustion efficiency of fuel, it is proposed that an active agent is directly placed in fuel tank or it is filled in a container installed on a passage leading from fuel tank to combustion chamber of engine. However, performance and physical properties of the active agent are incomplete and have many defects, and it is not suitable for practical application.
In fact, it is not very difficult to decrease only black smoke content in exhaust gas but when black smoke content is decreased, NOx content increases. If NOx content is decreased, black smoke content increases. Thus, it is very difficult to decrease both black smoke content and NOx content.
Specifically, under the condition where incombustible components in gasoline are completely burnt, black smoke content is decreased. Then, nitrogen is also necessarily oxidized, and NOx content increases.